Klueless Mafia 2
| image = File:Klueless2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = KlueMaster | link = Klueless Mafia 2 | size = 11 Players (Mid sized) | startdate = 10.12.11 | winningfaction = | roster = #, player #Yuli #Shadow7 #Maurice #Smoth333 #Sakura-chan #Curr3nt #Nana7 #Auramyna #Thalia #EDM #Darth nox | first = Yuli | last = Shadow7, Smoth333, Nana7, Auramyna | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by KlueMaster based on an original design where roles are unlocked by solving puzzles. It began on October 12th, 2011 and ended in a Goodiedie win in D3 (October 21st). Game Mechanics Rules Mechanics: # Each player will be sent a password protected zip file containing their role. They will also receive a puzzle along with it. On solving the puzzle they will get the password required to unlock the zip file. # The role description will also contain a key that needs to be PMed back to me to acknowledge that a player has correctly solved the puzzle and got their role. Without that the actions won't be recognized as submitted. # Baddies will get into the BTSC as and when each of them correctly identifies their own role. No power play is allowed. # Irrespective of whether all players know their role or not, game will continue at its own pace. # Role spies will be successful only when the spied players have "earned" their roles (by solving the puzzle). This applies to Nearsight as well. # There will an additional puzzle given at the end of D1 to all the players who have earned their roles. The first player to solve the puzzle will get a special secret ability. # Redirect > RID Kill > Trap > Save > Block > NK (blocking) > Spy > Learn (seer, farsight, nearsight) # Only successful spy attempts will appear in NP (without target). # Whenever a player is lynched without solving the role puzzle, the same will be posted along with corresponding day/night post. # Every day will begin with inactive self votes, which shall be counted only if their total is less than the max number of active votes against any player. Otherwise, the day cycle will be extended for 24 hours. If there are still any inactive votes then the corresponding players will be replaced at the end of the cycle. # In case of a lynch tie: day 1 => no lynch, other days => random lynch. Seer doesn't appear in the night post (as role), since he has no active ability. Unneeded saves won't be shown. Baddie NK carrier must be an active baddie who has earned the role and hence BTSC. For Solving Puzzles # Try to identify what the pic/text is trying to depict. Some things can be interpreted in multiple ways while some are best to ignore as they are misleading. Try to take the most intuitive direction. # Use Wikipedia or Google wherever you think you need it. Most puzzles anyway require some amount of both. # Additional resources that can help are purplehell and tineye. # Answer to a puzzle will work as password only in UPPERCASE. Role Description Baddies (Night Kill + BTSC) Baddies get to choose NK carrier each night, after they gain BTSC. If this carrier is blocked/trapped then the NK will not go through. #Godfather: Redirect affect Mayor, Seer, Farsight and Nearsight's actions. On being spied appears as a random character (including himself). #Muscles: Block #Rat: Spy Goodies #Doctor: Save (can't save self on N1) #Sheriff: Trap (Block + Save, only for the night) #Mayor: Other player's vote manip (x0 - x2, can't manipulate self vote) #Spy: spy #Cowboy: 50% RID Kill (will not be notified whether RID was correct or not; successful RID Kill will appear in Night Post) #Seer: will get a version of night post sans all baddie actions (the to be state had baddies been inactive) #Farsight: Will know which players Rat and Spy targeted during the night (not roles,ie Rat targeted Player A and Spy targeted Player B ) #Nearsight: Will know which roles Rat and Spy targeted during the night (not player names, ie ie Rat targeted role A and Spy targeted role B ) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Yuli *Shadow7 *Maurice *Smoth333 *Sakura-chan *Nana7 *Auramyna *EDM Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Yuli - Farsight - Killed N1 by Godfather #Shadow7 - Spy #Maurice - Cowboy - Killed N3 by Godfather #Smoth333 - Nearsight #Sakura-chan - Seer - Killed N2 by Godfather #Curr3nt - Rat - Lynched D2 #Nana7 - Mayor #Auramyna - Doctor #Thalia - Godfather - No contest lynch D3 #EDM - Sheriff - Mod Killed D3 for inactivity #Darth nox - Muscles - Mod Killed D3 for inactivity Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7